With development of a fiber network technology, fiber to the neighborhood, fiber to the building, fiber to the home have already been applied. The number of fiber patch cords increasingly grows. A conventional ODN (optical distribution network) adopts a passive solution and attaches indicating labels to ports of both ends of a fiber patch cord to indicate a configuration port into which the fiber needs to be inserted. An operator connects a fiber patch cord or maintains a fiber connection according to the indicating labels.
During a management process of implementing the foregoing fiber connection or maintenance, the inventors find at least the following problems in the prior art. The foregoing fiber management method uses a manual operation, which easily causes a human error and inconvenience for management. In addition, automated line patrol and maintenance may not be performed.